Red Dick
Red Dick is a good friend of Filthy Frank and Pink Guy and is a character in The Filthy Frank Show. He is one of the three first-created Lycra entities (the others being Pink Guy and Chin-Chin). He serves as the tritagonist of the show. He also appears in the book Francis of the Filth. He communicates through cries and Japanese dialogue. Despite the fact that Pink Guy communicates in different ways, the two seem to understand each other just fine. Red Dick is shown to not have an expression, though this may be because of his life-threatening encounter with Chin-Chin -3800 chromosomes before the great sacrifice. Red Dick joined Papa Franku and friends after having been kicked out by his mother due to his huge appetite of papers. He is shown to eat "gourmet paper" on numerous videos (including The Great Sacrifice and the two videos seen on Red Dick's Channel). He is also shown eating an orange, or a mandarin as how people called it, and a carrot in his videos "RED DICK EATS AN ORANGE" and "RED DICK EATS A CARROT TO VAPORWAVE." Nobody knows if the orange Red Dick ate was the already-deceased character Orange or anybody related to him. Red Dick's jealousy of Pink Guy sparked conflict in the series even though they were close friends as he envied the friendship between him and Frank. This is why he gathered all of his knowledge to create the ultimate weapon - Prometheus - to destroy his brother so that he could emerge from his ashes and ascend to his 'rightful' place. Red Dick's attempt can be seen in the video "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS…?." Red Dick has developed a taste for kumquat fruits, as seen in Frank's adventure to rescue Salamander Man. Filthy Frank keeps a regular supply on hand in order to satiate Red Dick's cravings as they arise. Red Dick also possesses the ability to spit out the fruit pulp forcefully as a display of aggression. Red Dick is also a gourmet chef as revealed in "COOKING WITH FRANK b0ss." and the Meme Machine music video. According to Frank, he has practiced this profession since the 1600's. Outside of Filthy Frank’s adventures, Red Dick has been seen playing both the violin and recorder in an amateur manner, and is quite talented at it. These videos can be seen in his main Facebook profile. It is possible that he learned how to play the nose recorder from Salamander Man, or vice versa. It's safe to say that he has more talent in playing the recorder with his nose than Salamander Man does. Nobody knows if Red Dick can play the assflute, however. Red Dick playing the violin can be seen here and the nose recorder one can be seen here. In a video made by YouTube User, vlogs, Red Dick is seen smoking potatoes in "ASIAN GUY SMOKES POTATOES." In this video, we see Red Dick, greeting his viewers in a near-perfect English accent. He then proceeds to show the viewers how to smoke french fries with a bong. This video is proof that Red Dick does know how to speak verbally-fluent English. On March 3rd of 2016, Red Dick presumably passed, according to a tweet that was deleted shortly after it was posted. He died at 7:36 AM in an unknown location. His Twitter account where he mingles with his fans has been replaced by another man with the name of Nilkcam, who was speculated to be another future character in the Filthy Frank Show as said in a tweet that was deleted shortly after it was posted. However, another tweet was posted by Nilkcam on July 29th, claiming that Red Dick might come back to the show after all, but that one was deleted as well. Finally, on December 30th, Nilkcam announced that Red Dick will make his return in a future Filthy Frank video. On March 14th, Red Dick made his triumphant return on Twitter, with the account's name being changed once again. Red Dick is seemingly retired as a TVFilthyFrank character is now tragically officially over. Abilities # Fireworks # Master Whipping Techniques # Creation of Chromic Legends # Master Chef # Playing the assflute with his nose # Playing the violin # Eating hazardous material without dying Major Battles Red Dick vs Chin Chin (Outcome: Lost) Clothing Red Dick has gone through various phases. This can be seen through the numerous glasses he has used. Other than Red Dick's usual attire of glasses and his naturally red morph suit-like skin, Red Dick has worn other objects as well. When Salamander Man was given the great punishment, Red Dick wore a Jacket with bright white shoes and headphones. He was equipped with a belt as well. This was most likely before Red Dick got kicked out of his Mom's house after the great Mom's Spaghettining. Gallery Red Dick - WHERE ARE THE SACRIFICES.png|Red Dick Red dick siracha shrimp.jpg Red dick eats a fucking orange fruit.png|Red Dick eating an orange. Red Dick and Frank.jpg Shitgfgf.png Red Dick Whip.png|Red Dick seen whooping Salamander Man's ass with a belt. reddicknoglasses.png|Red Dick can be seen without his glasses in "DO THE SALAMANDER" Chinchinvsreddick.png|Red Dick battling Chin-Chin Trivia *Red Dick is seen in a different attire in the video "PINK GUY OUTDOORS" when he whips Salamander Man's ass with a belt. *It is possible that Red Dick is a DJ (DJ Double R), or at least uses Native Instruments CDJs for recreation, as he is seen uncostumed behind a deck in this vine. Red Dick also has a Youtube channel. It can be seen here *Red Dick has began to upload more content onto his YouTube channel after a long hiatus. **He has once uploaded a video of him smoking French fries but it was made private for an unknown reason. (Most likely because he feels ashamed for his drug addiction) **He's also made another video where he officially says he was going to be anorexic, but it wasn't Red Dick who said it, it was a man named Nilkcam. It is unknown if they are the same character. *Red Dick deleted all of his tweets prior to his death. So far, he only has four tweets as of June 21st, 2016. In other words, he deleted all of his "Red Dick" tweets. Quotes From *''"Gourmet Paper"'' *''"Wasabi no jutsu!"'' *''"Snail nigga"'' *''"myaaaaaaaa"'' *"Ochinchin..." *''"Fucking buy it you shit-corn fuck"'' *''"Money maker mike is the Red Dick of Froggy Fresh". '''To' *''"Fuck you Red Dick"'' - Filthy Frank *''"Usual thing for Asians. They are born with such skills."'' - Erik Krivorukov *''"Red Dick in the sky, I summon you to find pinkguuuyy!" - ''Gatekeeper Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Frank's Friends Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Assflute Players Category:Batsu Game Participants Category:Puking Characters Category:Missing